1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gate driver, and more particularly to a gate driver for a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are inexpensive and provide high definition, they are utilized extensively in televisions and computers. With technological development, new flat-panel displays are continually being developed. When a larger display panel is required, the weight of the flat-panel display does not substantially change when compared to CRT displays. Generally, flat-panel displays comprises liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), field emission displays (FED), and electroluminescent (EL) displays.
The inversions of the LCD comprise a frame inversion, a line inversion, a column inversion and a dot inversion. The LCD comprises a gate driver. The gate driver receives voltages VDD, VSS, VGH and VEE and generates scan signals to pixels. Thus, the LCD is capable of displaying images.
FIG. 1A shows a timing chart of the voltages VDD, VSS, VGH and VEE. Generally, the voltage VEE is asserted before the voltage VGH. As shown in FIG. 1B, if the voltage VGH is asserted before the voltage VEE, the gate driver may generate the abnormal scan signals to the pixels.